1. Field
In general, the field of the invention relates to digital video control. Specifically, the field of the invention relates to picture in picture functionality in digital formats.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Interactive multimedia provides for a user to more fully appreciate a subject by exploring the varied multimedia resources available. Interactive multimedia includes the integration of text, audio, graphics, still image and moving pictures into a single, computer-controlled, multimedia product. The desire for interactive multimedia grows along with the desire for increasing data storage for these programs.
In one conventional application, interactive media is used as a learning tool for a user. The multimedia platform provides many advantages, including the ability to customize to the user's abilities and preferences. As a result, the user can control the path of the lesson. The multimedia lesson may direct the user through information or, alternatively, allow the user to explore the many facets on his own. By customizing the interface and levels of guidance for each user, the interactive multimedia program provides more effective learning. Interactive multimedia is not just limited to educational means; it may also be utilized for entertainment, presentations, and the like.
DVDs and other digital media players, such as high definition video players and software DVD-ROM, provide an increased amount of data storage and, thus, more avenues for media integration. Increased storage capacity translates into the ability to hold more information on a single disc or drive. In addition to increased storage capacity, this digital media can provide higher quality video and audio. Programming options include labeling segments of a film, wherein the user can select the segment for direct viewing. Often, these segments appear in an on-screen index available to the user from the top DVD menu or main menu screen. As a result, the user cannot select a desired scene without stopping the playing of the film and returning to the main menu screen.
DVDs are limited in that they cannot display at least two simultaneous streams of data throughout a transmission. Conventional systems allow for a user to select different angles during playing of the DVD. When an alternative angle is selected, display changes from a first angle to the selected angle. In order to view alternative angles, a menu or index is not available during the playing of the DVD. Once again, the user must return to the main menu to preview the various angles. During play, the user can toggle through the various angles by continuously pressing the “angle” button on a remote control. The user must continue to toggle through the angles until satisfied with a view currently displayed on the screen. As a result of not being subject to the different angles at all times, the user is unaware of other angles that may provide a better view through a different angle.
Attempts to display numerous streams of video and/or audio have had limited success. Many types of media have been employed to attempt to provide more viewing options for the user. CD-ROMs are one such conventional attempt. CD-ROMs are similar to DVDs, but have a much smaller capacity. With such a small capacity, streaming video utilizes a significant amount of storage. As a result, the ability to display a few streams of video simultaneously is limited by the amount of storage.
Conventional televisions provide the ability to view two channels simultaneously. This television feature is known as picture-in-picture. Picture-in-picture displays a primary television broadcast as usual on the television screen. A second television broadcast is overlaid on the primary television broadcast in a rectangular-shaped box substantially near the corner of the television display. The rectangular-shaped box is positioned such that it may be blocking a desirable portion of the first broadcast. The user does not have the option to reposition the box to another location on the screen. Additionally, the user cannot resize the box to become larger or smaller. Similarly, the aspect ratio of the box is predetermined and fixed. Essentially, the box is “static.”
The operating systems of personal computers utilize “windows” to display content. While the operating system windows provide some solutions to the static television picture-in-picture, conventional operating systems do not allow for simultaneous viewing of streaming data in sufficiently customizable “windows.” Each window is often the result of running a new program. The operating system is limited in its ability to provide multiple audio or video data streaming simultaneously in a plurality of customizable windows on the screen. Further, the use of windows on an operating system for a personal computer does not translate to a television viewing apparatus. A television cannot be readily adapted to provide windows similar to an operating system.
In viewing digital format, a user desires the ability to view simultaneous streaming audio and/or video, along with the ability to customize and manipulate the various media. More specifically, the user desires an ability to reposition streaming media on a screen, change the size of the streaming media on the screen, mix the audio of the streaming media with a primary transmission, use a “zoom” feature within the streaming media, crop the streaming media, alter the aspect ratio of the streaming media, choose a layering format for the various media, and modify the visual properties of the media such as transparency, tint, and contrast.
These conventional systems neither achieve nor teach the simultaneous viewing of interleaved audio and/or video streams with these desired features. Providing such a capability in a next generation of video playback devices will give consumers great freedom to customize their own viewing experiences. Additionally, improvements to the playback platform can also increase the ability of artists and content companies to provide innovative viewing experiences.